Conventional communication systems often include communication devices that use receivers to amplify and process incoming signals. These communication devices often represent wireless devices that can be moved and used in different environments. Amplifiers in the communication devices often suffer from saturation when used in environments where strong signal strengths are encountered. These environments may include, for example, areas near a base station or other transmission source.
Conventional communication devices typically reduce saturation by using amplifiers that consume more power. However, the communication devices often receive their operating power from batteries, which typically supply power only for a limited amount of time. As a result, using amplifiers that consume more power shortens the useful life of the battery.